


Romantica Week 2020 Dump

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Come Eating, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promises, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, beware of some kinks, gross sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Collection of fanfics for Romantica WeekPrompts chosen - Summer, Rest, Promise, Family, Fashion, Morning/Work, and Marriage
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHE we out here doing romantica week! Hope you guys enjoy this drabble collection, i stressed super hard writing these. Will try to update this everyday! Btw i didnt have a lot of time to work on these since irl stuff is happening and i'm working on personal projects, so excuse any bad writing hahahah

The air was quite heavy this time of year. Akihiko personally could not stand the constant heatwaves summer brought. He never enjoyed the sunny days. After all, it brought bugs, humidity, and sun burns if he ever forgot to put sunscreen on (But sometimes, he put loads on his body and still burned). 

His sheltered nature thankfully came in useful. He was forever thankful that he was an author, who had an excuse to not go out often. After all, he still had to finish his manuscripts. However, his lover didn’t have a real reason not to go out. 

He could hear the door clack open, followed by the thunk of groceries hitting the hard floors. 

“Usagi-san, I’m home…”. 

Akihiko made his way downstairs, catching the sight of his boyfriend who stood in the doorway. As he approached, the two made eye contact. 

“Could you put the groceries away for me, Usagi-san?”. His voice was rough, he brushed his hair back with his hand. “I’m tired…”. 

Akihiko took in the sight in front of him: Misaki wore a tank top along with baggy shorts. He was noticeably very tan from walking outside so often to run errands as sweat ran down his neck and around his collar bone. His hair was very messy as he continued to push it out of his face, trying to cool himself off. The author smirked, already getting ideas. 

Misaki then made his way past him, sighing in relief as he basked in the cool air of the penthouse. Akihiko lifted the bags off the ground, making his way to the kitchen to set everything into the fridge. Misaki went after him, trying to keep close. 

“You know, I could just drive you to the store”, he stated. “You don’t need to walk everywhere. Your face is red”. 

“I’m a boy in need of exercise. I need to be active unlike some people”, Misaki scoffed. “Let me help you”. 

“I can handle this. You just carried these by yourself, my little bodybuilder”. 

Misaki turned away, pouting at the comment. Akihiko always found a way to make him regret his word choices. The author smiled, pleased with the reaction. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He took a few steps towards his lover, reaching his hands to touch his tanned skin. Misaki jumped, looking back at Akihiko. 

“Are you burned anywhere?”, he asked. “You’ve been going out so often”. 

“I-I’m fine…”. Misaki was already red, but his cheeks became several hues darker. Akihiko then lowered the straps from his lover’s shoulders, revealing the pale skin that was hidden. Misaki shot back, but then was pulled towards the man once again. 

Akihiko lowered his shirt even more, revealing the soft pale skin beneath. Akihiko groped his small chest, leaning down to lick the boy’s neck who whimpered. He rubbed Misaki’s perked nipples, teasing them as he kissed his neck. 

“Usagi-san, wait…”, he gasped. “I haven’t showered at all yet…”. 

Akihiko continued, ignoring the words as he tasted the man’s salty flesh beneath his tongue. He licked the sweat off his neck and collar bone, planting small kisses against the tanned skin. He could feel Misaki’s growing erection poking against his stomach, moving one of his hands down to gently grasp it through the shorts. Misaki moaned softly, shutting his eyes as he felt the man touching his hard cock. 

“Your body seems happy”, Akihiko teased. He continued rubbing the clothed erection, grasping it at times to squeeze and pump at it as he left hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck. Misaki pulled the author towards him, encouraging him to touch him even more. The author smiled, letting himself kneel down to pull down the boy’s shorts. 

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut even harder, turning his head away as the man pulled his leaking cock out. He smirked, leaning in to kiss the tip gently as he then proceeded to lick it. His tongue traveled from the tip to the pace, then back several times. Misaki shuddered, feeling even more sweat run down his neck and forehead as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue continuously travel around his member. The pale skin against his darker legs looked cute to Akihiko as he leaned to kiss them each. He used his hand to rub the erect cock, already spilling loads of precum. 

“Usagi-san, I’m cumming…”, he moaned. Akihiko smiled, going back to Misaki’s stiff cock to gently lick the tip several times more. His hand pumped it, going fast, then slow, then back to fast as he proceeded to open his mouth. He continued, suddenly feeling the boy quiver as he began to ejaculate. 

Semen sprayed from his cock, landing inside the author’s open mouth, on his hand, and on his face as he shut his eyes. Misaki sighed, his legs shaking as he continued cumming into and onto his lover. 

Akihiko shut his mouth slowly, tasting the bitter, salty seed. He swallowed, allowing it to go down his throat.. He smiled, letting his lover get a look at him. Semen coated his cheeks and hands, having some drool run down his chin. 

Misaki furrowed his eyebrows, shoving the author away as he quickly began to pull his shorts back up. 

“You pervert…!”, he glared. “I told you to put the groceries away, not...that! Wipe your face, it’s gross!”. 

Akihiko stood, watching Misaki try to put himself back together. He was struggling to hide the fact he enjoyed every minute of that. It was cute. 

“You’re so disgusting! I told you, I didn’t shower yet! Then you-”. 

“Misaki”. 

He looked at Akihiko, clearly irritated yet so cute. Akihiko loved his face. 

“W-What?”

Akihiko wiped his face with his hand, which was still covered in the man’s semen. He promptly licked it, looking his lover in the eye. 

“You should go out more often. That’s a nice look for you”. 

Without hesitation, Misaki turned away to rush to the bathroom to finally take a much needed shower. 


	2. The Best Resting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko comes home from work in a messy stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt "Rest"! Thigh pillows are the best

“Welcome home, Usagi-san!”, Misaki called out from the couch as he heard the front door crack open. 

Akihiko staggered from the entrance, hair a mess with bags under his eyes. He heavily took his place inside his home, exhausted. As he made his way to the living room, he nearly toppled over his own feet. Misaki took a good look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“So, I guess you regret holding off on writing”. 

Akihiko grunted, loosening his tie and removing his coat. He looked back at Misaki, who sat on the sofa, flipping through channels on T.V. He walked towards him, stopping once he was standing beside the couch. The two men took a look at eachother. 

“Aikawa chewed me out for about an hour when we got to Marukawa”. Akihiko stretched, his back cracking. He scratched the back of his head, yawning before looking back at Misaki. “She wouldn’t stop nagging about how late I was. Even the printer workers got angry at me”. 

“That’s what you get for goofing off instead of writing”, Misaki nagged. “You can’t just ignore your work. Your novels are great, but your attitude about writing sucks”. He took another look at his lover, who seemed to be struggling to even stand up straight. He frowned, a bit anxious for his boyfriend’s health. The fact he looked like this so often was concerning. It made the brunette’s throat tighten. “Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out…”. 

The author rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m fine”, he replied. “I just didn’t sleep a lot this week…”. 

“Go to bed!”, Misaki said sternly. His loud voice startled Akihiko, who seemed much more sensitive to loud noises. More So than usual at least. “This is why I can’t stand you working like this. You always hold off work till the last minute, then you go and stay up till it’s already morning. You have so much time to finish writing, but you just do it when the deadline is a week away!”. 

Akihiko rolled his eyes, clicking his teeth in annoyance. 

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you”, he sighed. “Misaki, you don’t understand how much work I have to do daily. It’s very stressful for me, y’know. I’m starting to get grey hairs”. 

“Usagi-san, you literally goof off for months”, Misaki argued. “Plus, your hair is already grey so I can’t even tell. You need to stop working last minute, you look awful right now!”. 

“That’s rude”. He turned his head away, irritated. “I managed to do it all on time anyway, so what’s the issue? I always work like this”. 

This man really did not get it. Misaki furrowed his eyebrows, heated by his own thoughts. Seeing someone he loves so much look so dead made his heart hurt. He should have been used to seeing Akihiko in this state by now, yet he was not. This was all because of his dumb work practices too! He wasn’t a kid, so he would be expected to stick to some sort of schedule. Why couldn’t Akihiko see he was worried?!

“Misaki?”. 

“Huh?”. Misaki looked up at him, not aware that his face was red. 

“You’re blushing”, he chuckled. “How interesting…”. 

“Shut up, it’s cause I’m frustrated…”, Misaki grumbled. He reached for his lover’s hand, grasping it. His skin was surprisingly warm today. Akihiko gave a slightly puzzled look, but then felt the boy pull him towards the couch where he sat. 

“C’mon, just rest...You need to relax now…”. 

It took Akihiko a few moments to realize what his lover meant. Then he smiled. He nodded, going to sit beside his boyfriend. Misaki sighed, but then felt the man lay down on his lap. His head pressed onto Misaki’s thighs, nuzzling into the warmth. 

“What are you doing?!”. He looked away, holding his hand onto his mouth. Akihiko smiled, continuing to rub his face into the warmth of his lover. “Don’t just nap there...It’s embarrassing…”. 

“Your lap makes a good pillow”, he teased. “I always wanted to try this”. 

“Pervert...Don’t try anything”. 

“You’re the only one thinking that way, Misaki”. 

He giggled, watching his lover glare at him before his expression softened. Misaki sighed in defeat, giving in. Akihiko’s face was cold against his legs, yet he eventually warmed up. After minutes of silence, the author’s body finally grew motionless as he drifted off to sleep. Misaki rested his hand on his hair, touching the silky strands. He could feel the gentle breathing against his skin. 

Eventually, he drifted off as well as he could feel the world around them come to a halt. It was just the two of them now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this mess! Writing is so stressful I barely have enough time to do anything ;0; excuse any errors I'll fix them another time


	3. Eating Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko thinks back on how he used to think before he fell for Misaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS TW!!!  
> I accidentally put my heart into this one hehehe,, I wanted to add more but I didn't want this to be too long. Enjoy!

There were no words to describe how pleasant life had become for Akihiko. He gazed at his lover, Misaki, who was busy cooking dinner. There was no way to describe the emotion the author currently felt. It was so strange to him.

It was an odd serenity. Something had just clicked in his life. There were times in the past where he had never dreamed of living with someone. He had wanted to be alone. He had envisioned himself living by himself till the day he died. In fact, he had sort of already planned how his life would end. 

He had expected to just waste away in his bed, no longer caring about his future. He had days where he could barely get up to go shower, to eat, to even just sit at his desk. His career did not matter as much as it should have to him. Of course, he had felt pleased with himself for going so far in his life. Despite the pride he held, it meant nothing at the end of the day. What was the point of even going on? 

Was it just to make money, go to those fancy parties, and to eventually pass? That did sound ideal to some extent...yet, there was a large part of him that was ready to die early. Those thoughts should have seemed scary at the time. Even so, there was a strong sense of peace whenever he had thought of such things. Back then, there was nothing to exactly live for. His family was torn, he had no one he loved that loved him the same way, and there were times he had lost his sense of purpose. 

He had gotten so used to the routine of writing, eating, going to bed, and repeating. It was dull. 

Life was dull. 

Life should have completely ended for him when he heard the news that his long time crush had gotten engaged. 

It should have just been over. 

The grief should have overtaken him. 

It  _ should  _ have.

“Usagi-san, dinner’s almost ready”. 

Misaki’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Akihiko perked up, catching the eye of his boyfriend. Misaki was looking at him, the same lovely smile on his face that he always had. 

“Could you go set the table for me? I made a lot, so I hope you didn’t eat something already…”. His voice trailed off as he lifted an eyebrow. “Hm? Is something wrong?”. 

Akihiko stood there, not sure what he was even doing. He broke from his trance, wiping his eyes. They were tearing up for some reason. 

“I’m fine, Misaki”. He smiled, sighing. “I just feel really happy that you’re here”. 

“What’s with that? You’re weird, y’know…”. 

Akihiko made his way to his lover, hugging him tightly from behind. Misaki was so warm. 

He squirmed in the man’s embrace for a second, but then gave him. He reached his hand to turn off the stove, then once he did, he nuzzled into the author’s warmth. Since when was he so affectionate?

Or a better question, since when was Akihiko looking forward to seeing someone in his life? 

“Misaki, I love you”. He squeezed the man in his arms, feeling the rush of happiness go through his body. “Do you promise to eat with me every day?”. 

“But we already promised that, didn’t we?”, Misaki asked. “We already eat together all the time. Did you forget or something?”. 

“Promise me again”. 

Akihiko smiled, burying his face into the tuft of silky, brown hair below him. He felt the warmth of the man’s body and heart, giving him a real reason to bother waking up in the morning. He had finally found his reason to be happy. 

Misaki sighed, failing to hide his smile. 

“I promise”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💖 I really did put a lot of my heart into this one,, I love usagi


	4. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice date, Misaki has a question for Akihiko that's been burning in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt family!!! Enjoy enjoy!!!

There was so much heat in just one bed as Misaki felt his lover press his body against his, kissing him gently. The room was so dark with only the bedside lamp giving off a warm light. The floor was covered in their clothes which they had removed off their bodies. 

Akihiko touched his boyfriend’s face, holding it in his hands as he gazed at him. His skin was warm and his cheeks were a brilliant red. 

“You look so handsome”. 

Misaki shut his eyes at the remark, leaning his face into his lover's palms. Akihiko chuckled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He loved to look at his face. The night had been going perfectly for the two. In fact, the author had prepared the whole day for just the two of them. 

It was finally a day where he did not need to worry about work for once. He had already crawled into Misaki’s bed in the morning, ate breakfast with him, and went on a date. What more could he want? Well, he was already about to have sex with him, so there was that. He had been excited ever since they made it home, feeling him up the whole car ride back. To his delight, Misaki allowed it, and even seemed more into it than usual. 

Akihiko kissed the boy, who seemed much more eager than usual. It was strange. Since when was he this excited? He gently planted kisses against his body, rubbing his hands on Misaki's face then going to touch the sensitive body. Misaki laid down flat on the bed, inviting his lover to proceed. Akihiko smiled, not even realizing how he blushed.

But someone else noticed, taking it as an opportunity. Misaki reached his hands up to touch the author's face, feeling the icy hot flesh. Then, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the man down to get closer. This was new. Akihiko didn’t refuse though, giving him gentle kisses on the cheek and forehead. Misaki kisses Akihiko back, giving him gentle pecks. 

How odd this was. After all, Misaki rarely ever gave so much affection to him. Why was he being so loving tonight? Whatever the reason, Akihiko wasn't going to complain. 

However, as he was about to continue on, he felt the boy’s hand press against his chest. He looked to see what was wrong, only to be met with a concerned expression. His eyes seemed watery. 

“Is something the matter, Misaki?”, he asked. “Are you not in the mood tonight?”. 

“Ah, no…”, Misaki mumbled. “I’m okay...Sorry, you can keep going...”. 

“Don’t lie to me, Misaki. You look stressed”. 

The brunette flushed, tearing his eyes away from his lover. Akihiko sat up to give him space. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. I won’t know if you don’t tell me, I'm getting worried”. 

Misaki glanced up at him. 

“Well, um…Promise you won't laugh or get angry…?”. His voice was shaky. 

Akihiko felt his chest tighten. 

"I promise", he replied. "Talk to me". 

“I was thinking a lot today while we were out...We went to so many nice places, it was like we were on a honeymoon...And I was wondering…I kept having these thoughts since last week actually”. 

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. 

"I've been wondering this for a bit, and it was our date today that made me really realize it's something I want. After all, you've been with me for so long…". 

"Misaki, what are you saying?". 

With a soft look on his face, he swallowed. Then he decided to pop the question.

“Do you ever want to...y’know...have children with me…?”. 

Like clockwork, Misaki overheated. His face turned completely red, then he immediately hid his face to avoid the author’s stares. Akihiko sat in shock, yet he did not grow bothered by that question. 

How strange it was to him. He would have outright said ‘no’, yet a part of him was...happy. A part of him was eager even. Was it because Misaki loved him enough to even ask such a question? Or did a part of him want his own family? He had always hated being near kids, he even threw a fit over Misaki's nephew staying with them. 

Why was it that the question made his own heart skip a beat? 

He had no idea. 

Even so, he could not help but immediately hug his lover, kissing him repeatedly on his face, snuggling into him as he felt him squirm, all while smiling to no end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that being with Misaki would make Usagi a bit softer. I think usagi has a dad bod so him being a dad in the future would be 😳😳😳👉👈


	5. Stand Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko takes Misaki's measurements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOHA TINY DRABBLE,, enjoy???

“Misaki, stand still”, Akihiko nagged. He fumbled around with a tape measure, sitting on his knees as he tried to measure the length of his boyfriend’s legs. “You keep moving, stop it”. 

Misaki grumbled, trying to maintain himself despite his knees getting stiff. He had been stripped of his pants and shirt, so now he was standing in his room with just his underwear. It was embarrassing to say the least. However, the author had his focus on reading the measurements, wanting to make sure he could get the best for his lover. It was a relief, but iit was starting to get annoying. 

“Usagi-san, why do I have to do this?”.

“So I can make sure I can get you clothes that fit”. 

“But I can just go to any clothing store and buy whatever fits well…”. 

“Well, your taste in fashion as well as the baggy clothes don’t look right on you”, he sighed. He stood up, writing in a small notebook. He then shut it, taking the measure to try to get Misaki’s chest. “You’re short and a bit plump in some areas. Isn’t it difficult to find good clothes that fit perfectly?”. 

“Hey, are you trying to start a fight?!”. 

“Yes, now stay still”. 

“Your tone pisses me off…”. Misaki tried to at least move his arms, only for the author to quickly move them back into place. “My clothes are fine though, aren’t you going to waste money buying things for me?”. 

“It’s not a waste since it’s for you, Misaki”, he began. “I want to get suits tailored just for you. I know a company that would be more than happy to make outfits for you to wear every day. You don’t need to worry about going to the store anymore”. 

“Wait, if you know a company, why don’t you get someone from there to measure me?! It feels weird with you touching me so closely…”. 

Akihiko promptly stood up straight, opening his notebook to write in. After moments of scribbling, he shut it. 

“If anyone but me touched you, I’d probably throw them out the window”. 

“Don’t do something that’d get you arrested!”. 

“Why do you think I’m the one measuring you?”, he chuckled. He looked at his lover, getting closer to hug him tightly. Misaki felt awkward, being only in his underwear while Akihiko was fully clothed. Still, he felt warm as he felt the man’s arms wrap around him. “Let me spoil you more. You deserve to live nicely”. 

“I can’t promise to wear anything you get me every day though…”. 

“Then how about whenever we go out?”. 

Misaki sighed, leaning his head into Akihiko’s chest. 

“Fine…”. 

Akihiko smirked. Misaki suddenly felt a hand going under his boxers. 

“Now let me measure down here-”. 

“Like hell!”. Misaki struggled to scramble away, tripping over his own feet and landing face first into the floor. 

The author laughed, making his way out of the room. Little did Misaki know, he was planning to take him out every day from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this fic and how it came out??? next chapters might come out later than tomorrow and sunday since i havent started them yet dsahjdbhjdjd


	6. Sleepy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko gets ready for work despite the urge to cuddle his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb drabble very gay super dumb i want to kiss usagi

There weren’t many days where Misaki crawled into Akihiko’s bed all by himself. It was a pleasant surprise every time, but now it was happening far more often. 

The author laid in bed, a bit wide eyed as he could no longer move his arm. The weight of his lover clinging to him cemented him onto the bed. Misaki hugged his arm tightly, one leg wrapped around him while his face pressed onto the sleeve. There must have been some hassle as the covers were nearly off the bed. 

Akihiko stared down at him, who nuzzled into him as he slept. Though the man would have loved to stay put, he could see the time on his clock about to click. He grumbled, knowing that even if he was just seconds late to another meeting, Aikawa and Isaka would probably have his head on a stake. That did not seem too pleasing...Plus Misaki would probably egg them on. 

Begrudgingly, he forced himself to sit up. He scratched his head, combing his hair with his fingers as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. The morning breath was already starting to bug him as he tasted it beneath his tongue. 

Akihiko looked down at his beloved, knowing he would much rather go back to snuggling up against him. Still, if he missed work to lay back in bed, Misaki himself would chew him out for “wasting” time. However, in his defense, Misaki started it. Damn that horrible, soft, and extremely cute boy! 

The man then snapped himself out of his imaginary scenario, forcing himself out of bed. He stretched his arms, hearing the snaps. Then he stretched his back, which cracked and popped loudly. He pushed his hair back, combing it down with his hands. 

Akihiko was about to head to the closet to pick out a suit and tie, he heard the mattress behind him creak. He turned, only to see Misaki hunched up and wiping his eyes. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Akihiko smiled. The boy’s messy hair and drowsy face was honestly the cutest thing. It was like he wanted Akihiko to miss work. “Go back to sleep, you have an off day, don’t you?”. 

“Mm…”, Misaki mumbled. He peered upward to look at the author. “Do you want me to make you breakfast…?”. He yawned, still barely awake. Akihiko looked him up and down, seeing that he was only wearing a very large t-shirt and his underwear. A spark of excitement ran through the man’s body, yet he forced himself to overcome the desire to get back in bed. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s early, go back to sleep”. 

Despite his words being clearly said, the brunette got out of bed anyway. His legs were a bit shaky as he swayed, stumbling into Akihiko who managed to catch him. A sudden idea came to mind. 

“Woah, are you okay?”. Akihiko touched his shoulders, then ran his hands down to touch his arms. Misaki was extremely warm. “Are you sick?”. 

“No, I’m tired…”, he yawned. “Do you have a meeting to get to?”. 

“Yes, but that can wait”, Akihiko replied. He looked down at his lover, pushing his hair out of his face to gaze into the lovely green eyes that were just a bit red all around. The small tears in them were not out of sorrow, but of pure drowsiness. The author leaned, planting a small kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Misaki blushed, yet leaned into it. 

Then, out of pure excitement, the author suddenly lifted the boy up in his arms. Misaki’s eyes widened, but before he could speak, Akihiko scooped him up and held his body close. 

“Wh- Usagi-san!”, he squeaked. “What are you doing?!”. 

Without even answering, he silenced him with a kiss. Misaki instinctively shut his eyes, but pulled back after a few seconds. 

“P-Put my down…!”. 

Akihiko chuckled, giving him a few more pecks before squeezing him tightly. 

“It’s bedtime for growing boys”, he grinned as he made his way towards the bed, still carrying his lover. “Go back to sleep, you big baby”. 

With that, he plopped Misaki back into the warm bed, quickly putting the blankets over him before laying a kiss on his cheek. 

Misaki blinked, staring into space for a few moments before bursting out with laughter. He nodded, going under the covers to go back to rest as he heard the closet door creak open. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Akihiko was just too much sometimes. 

Though, that’s what he loved the most about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lowkey rushed and the next chapter might be a day or two late!!! wah!!!!!


	7. Just A Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko has doubts on how Misaki feels for him after proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH!!! so glad I finished this!!! Sorry it's a bit rushed but I'm so busy with stuff irl ;0; so I hope this fic finds you well

There was a collection of marbles on Akihiko’s desk. He laid his head on his desk, gazing at the clear orbs. He poked them, dropping them on one another, and rolled them around. He was captivated by them. They brought on so many memories, including a very recent one. 

Despite usually being very cool headed, the man was so nervous. The odd part was, it was not because he was planning on something. In fact, he had already done something major about a week ago: 

Akihiko had proposed to none other than Misaki. 

It was something he had planned for about a year, but actually going through with it was so stressful. He went to a nice jewelry store, but finding a ring that would suit his lover was difficult. He settled with just buying a silver ring that was adorned with several lavender gems. He had bought himself a similar one, but with dark green stones. They had cost a pretty penny, but it wasn’t like it was a waste in the end. 

Proposing to Misaki had been something on his mind for so long. He could remember the day so clearly. Taking him on a nice day, going to every place they had made memories together. Though they had been to the aquarium several times, they always had the most fun staring at fish. Misaki was always gazing at the glass, his face was illuminated by the lights within every tank. His eyes were glowing with wonder, his lips just partly open as he looked on. He was very beautiful. Akihiko had to resist the urge to grab him and start kissing him right there. 

After going to eat at an old restaurant they were all too familiar with, they rode upon another ferris wheel. Now that he thought about it, how many years has it been since they rode one together? Not that it mattered. Once they finally got off, Akihiko finally decided to pop the question. 

His heart raced the entire time while he bent down on a knee, but before he even spoke, he could see tears streaming down Misaki’s face. 

He already knew it was a “yes”. 

Even though they were happy then, the memory was quite plaguing. It wasn’t like he was getting cold feet, yet a part of him feared that the person he was now engaged to was going to. He sighed, flicking a marble into another. The clacking seemed to be calming his nerves. 

He gazed at them, wondering if his wish to be with Misaki forever had truly been granted. Would he ever be happy being a man like Akihiko for the rest of his life? 

Despite his focus, it was broken as he heard his door clack open. He sat up, turning to look back only to see Misaki at the door carrying a mug. There was a soft expression on his face, decorated with a light red hue. 

“A-Akihiko, are you busy?”, he asked. The stutter was so cute to the author. Misaki was still struggling to get used to calling him by his first name. “I brought you coffee, would you like some?”. He approached his desk, handing the beverage over to him. 

The author smiled, taking the mug from his hands. 

“Thank you, Misaki”. He took a sip, looking back up at his lover. “I’m slacking off, don’t worry. You’re not interrupting”. 

“You’re not supposed to admit that, idiot”. Misaki rolled his eyes, but regained his smile as he looked at his lover. Akihiko glanced down, avoiding eye contact. He could see the ring he had bought adorning the boy’s finger. Like clockwork, he hid his hand immediately. “What are you doing anyway?”.

“Just thinking about everything…”. He took another sip of his coffee, leaning back in his chair. “Did you tell Takahiro and Manami the news yet?”. 

“Eek...Not yet”, Misaki chuckled. “I’m kind of scared to tell them even though it should be fine”. 

Why are you so scared? Isn’t this okay now? The author bit his tongue. His chest tightened as he forced himself to drink the bitterness of the beverage. Would you rather have waited or just denied me? You know you could be happier...

“I mean, this is a big deal for everyone. I’m worried about your family too, especially your father. He’d get angry, wouldn’t he?”. Misaki smiled, giggling to himself. “He would think I’m trying to marry into the Usami household to get a hand in all the cash! What a weird old man...Are you going to tell him?”. 

“No, I don’t exactly plan to”. 

“Really? Are you going to tell your cousins then? And your brother?”. 

They don’t have any business in our affairs, but you do miss them, don’t you? As compassionate as ever. 

“Well, I may tell Kaoruko and Mizuki, though I would prefer if Haruhiko didn’t come”. Akihiko put his mug down on the table. “He still has a thing for you after all”. 

“True...getting this news would hurt him, but it doesn’t feel right to just keep him in the dark”. Misaki took a few steps closer, his eyes drifted down. There was a small moment of love in those emerald eyes, but suddenly, the warm expression vanished. 

Akihiko felt his heartbeat speed up, feeling a sense of dread. 

“U-Um…”. His voice trembled. “Where’s your ring…?”. 

Akihiko averted his gaze, turning back in his chair. Misaki stood there in silence. The author wondered why this wonderful person even accepted his proposal in the first place. What if he stood him up at the altar? Could they even have a real wedding? Would it have to be private? Wouldn’t Misaki rather be with a woman with money instead of him?

We’ve been together for so long and I’ve been so sure I was ready for anything, yet I can feel his world passing me by. 

Akihiko felt a hand touch his back, gently rubbing against him. Misaki caressed him ever so sweetly, clearly concerned. The man looked back at him, only to see the pained expression he had always hated to see. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Misaki, you’re so kind to me…”, he began. “I’m a bit nervous about wearing this ring…”. 

“Is...Is it because it’d draw a lot of attention?”, Misaki asked. “I’m sorry, I should have-”. 

“No, it’s not that”, Akihiko interrupted. “It’s just...I trust you and I do love you, but you know you could be marrying a woman with a stable job, a nice body, and a kinder heart. You know you could always change your mind and just stay as in an easier lifestyle”. 

Misaki blinked, clearly baffled. 

“I know you can always get cold feet. I know you love me, but to be honest, you could always break-”.

“What the ever living hell are you saying?!”, Misaki blurted. His voice made the man jump. Misaki’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes teary, and his cheeks a bright red. 

“M-Misaki…?”. 

“You idiot! Do you have ANY idea how happy you make me?!”, he began. “You jerk! I’m happy, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been! Of course I could be with anyone, but why would I?! How could you just drop all of these doubts on me? We’ve been together for years!”. 

Akihiko stared at him. 

“When I said ‘yes’, I meant it! I even kissed you right after! Don’t you remember?!”. 

Misaki huffed in place, then quickly embraced the man in a tight grip. The author felt himself gasp in shock, but felt his heartbeat calm down. His lover was the warmest person on Earth. His hug was an iron grip. 

“I...I love you...Please don’t be scared of the future...We worked hard for each other, Usagi-san…”. 

Akihiko felt himself blush as he shakily wrapped his arms around his beloved. 

“Ah, wait, I mean...Akihiko”. 

The man giggled, hugging the boy tight. How could he ever let himself doubt him again? How foolish he was. How horrible he felt for causing such distress. 

“You don’t need to force yourself to say my name, Misaki…”. He laid his head on the boy’s shoulder, sighing deeply. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you”. 

“If you do it again, you’re gonna get it…”. 

“I won’t, I’m sorry”. He nuzzled into him. “I love you too”. 

They let themselves embrace for what seemed like forever. Their worlds passed each other by, yet stayed together. The future was unclear, but Akihiko knew he felt fear for the very last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever read all these drabbles 💖💖💖 I wish I could write more fics but I'm so swamped these days,, still gotta work on Guilty Kiss too 😭   
> Well it's fine,, I'm just glad I finished Romantica Week! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya so much for reading this hot mess! I try not to spend too much time on smut lol pls excuse the lack of editing here,, its embarrassing to reread my own work ><


End file.
